my alpha
by torturelover
Summary: inuyasha has been broken my kagome and sesshomaru helps him to heal through his heat
1. Chapter 1

inuyasha sat on the ground alone wondering what he would do the next day he lay down underneath some branches he had put against a felled tree he knew no one would see him in the dark unless they were looking foe him inuyasha held perfectly still as his hand found tessiga ready to draw it at the first sign of trouble from his brother He simply closed the gap and stood there watching him silently as he shook is head slightly. "Still the same as always, little brother." He said and placed his remaining arm on his blade not really wanting a brawl but if is brother swung at him, he wouldn't hesitate giving him a lesson to remember.

"why are you here brother" he asked confused normally sesshomaru swung first and asked questions later He shook his head saying he didn't know why he was here but he really wasn't in the mood to fight anymore. "ok then leave me be" he said sheathing his sword as he turned to walk away he fought his strange feelings of wanting to kiss his brother

"You know felt like talking and seeing how you were." He said dully and started to walk off his silver hair flowing behind him as he took graceful steps back toward the way he came with a slight smirk.

"What did you want to talk about" asked inuyasha He stopped when he heard him speak.

"I wish to speak of our father." He said with a surprised look covering his face. He hadn't spoke of their father in years, not since he was with his mother. "You did want to know of our father, did you not?"

"no I only heard a few stories when I was a pup" he said turning around looking at his brother's back "I would have liked to know him he seems like he was a great man" He stopped walking.

"He was one worthy of ruling the western lands. He had one flaw that cost him his life, his so called love for your mother." He said as he turned to face his half brother. "Inutaishou was a great man before but he met your mother then he became a true leader to his people. He left mother and I every night to be with his people and that human." He said a little disappointed that he couldn't see what his father saw in the weaklings.

"im glad you are willing to tell me of our father after so long the pain must still be great I can tell you were close to him in a way no other was" said inuyasha carefully incase he accidentally set his brother off "I would of licked to know him" he said as he walked towards his brother

"I was far closer than you think. We grew apart when he met your mother." He said with his hatred for all humans lacing his tone but one, his ward Rin. "You being a half breed wouldn't understand but all half breeds are like that." He tried to tease.

"I do understand that you and your father grew apart much like I grew apart from kagome we were friends but now I cant stand her" he said

"So now you get tired of her. What you little jewel finder isn't doing it for you anymore?" He said as he offered for him to come along. He had to get back to Rin even if he knew that she'd be safe with Jaken and ah-un there

"I find that her refusal to adapt to this time if annoying and I don't even want to talk about her right now" he said

"So be it. Though she does have quite a figure. I will leave it at that." He said as he turned around to look at his little brother and mess up his hair playfully. "I know we're both not used to this so lets just try."

"ok" he said smiling "brother why did you always try to kill me when we met before" he asked

"I wasn't going to have my brother be mated to some human and I wasn't after you. I was after that human." Sesshomaru explained.

"ok I never wanted her for a mate anyway" he said looking at sesshomaru

"Good. My brother deserves more than I human even if he is a hanyou." He said and started to walk to where he left the others.

" brother may I come with you" said inuyasha fear lasing his voice He looked back at him.

"If you can keep up." Sesshomaru said and bolted out of there like a dog out of hell. inuyasha ran as fast as he could following his brothers sent his brother was trying to confuse him laying false trails and such He watched his brother from afar and slightly chuckled at his brother's confusion. "If his nose is adequate he should be able to tell which direction I'm in." He said as the wind picked up and blew his scent towards Inuyasha. inuyasha picked up his brothers sent and made a beeline towards him He jumped into the tree closest to him and waited, his gold eyes looking molten as he waited for his brother to come by.

"I know your in the tree" said inuyasha looking into the branches jumping up into them landing beside his brother _So your nose is adequate_, he thought as he looked at him from the corner of his eye and pushed his hair behind his ear. "I want to apologize for removing your arm so long ago im glad you got it replaced" he said

"Hn." He slightly nodded and closed his eyes as he sighed slightly. "I was trying to murder you over our father's sword."

" if you want it you can have it" he said untying the sheath from his belt

"Thank you but I must decline. Father wanted you to have it so this Sesshomaru will stop his pursuit of it." He said as he looked at him face to face. "That and what use will that blade be if this Sesshomaru can't touch it?"

" I don't know but I no longer want this blade im done with fighting" he said " I just want to be able to live free of war with the other demons " he said

Sometimes you must fight. I will not allow any yokai or hanyou to murder my brother." He said, silently wishing that he would just accept it and move on.

"the only time I will fight is if someone is trying to kill me or someone I love and then and only then will I fight and kill them" he said retying the sword to his belt

"Would you be able to kill them? Even if it was Kagome?" He asked dead serious as he caught her scent in the wind.

"for my mate I would do anything even kill myself" he said deadly serious his demon screaming for sesshomaru to take him

He just looked at him as he tried to keep himself locked deep within himself and heard his daemon purr. "Just take him back home, have him, and claim him." It cried as it begged for a release and started to claw at his insides. "Silence." He thought. "Inuyasha what happened? You used to always want a good fight." Was all he said and placed a hand on the younger half breed.

"I changed my heart was broken then mended and shattered into a million pieces again through the rejection of the one who mended my heart" he said "now all I have are pieces. pieces that I must mend by myself" he said

"I can see why your not in the mood to fight." He said and slightly smiled at him. "What is your demon telling you to do?" Sesshomaru honestly was curious about it and started to softly fiddle with the tips of the half breed's ears

"I cant tell you because you would reject me like everyone else" he whispered softly wining a little at the touch of his brother

"Can you be sure?" He said his eyes looking like molten gold as he got up with a needing look in his eyes. He tried to flush it away but he knew it would hurt his brother even more. He didn't want to flush it away but he had to for Inuyasha's sake and he hid his balled fists like he was trying to keep himself from just kissing his brother.

"I don't understand what it wants" he whispered need trickling into his voice as he looked at his brother with puppy dog eyes "will you help me understand"

"Tell the Sesshomaru what it feels like and this one shall aid you." He said looking at him slightly sleepy and knelt in front of him seeing as he was a great deal taller than him. He wanted to know. He needed to exactly how it felt, how he felt.

"my demon is telling me it wants to be taken but I don't understand what that means but I know it wont hurt me im so confused" he said as he started crying He fell silent as his brother cried and find that it was rather annoying. He just pulled Yasha to himself and let him cry on his shoulder while stroking the back of the younger males head.


	2. Chapter 2

inuyasha clung to his brother as realization hit him "shit" he mumbled His ears twitched slightly as he heard something other that the hanyou but chose to ignore it. "Inuyasha," He whispered before causing his half brother to look at him and lightly kissed him.

"Stop crying."

inuyasha was stunned his brother had kissed him and he actually liked it he dried his tears and looked at his brother "I know what it wants" he said "and I understand why I feel like this sort of" he said

This one can see what it craves through you eyes. You need to learn to hide it first." He nodded his response and fooled with his hair slightly before tracing his brothers lips and facial features. "Why this 'sort of'?" He asked truly curious about it.

"because im a bearer I can have pups" he mumbled as he tried to mask his feelings like he always did around kagome he easily pulled up his mask

He buried his face in Inuyasha's neck. He knew he was barely keeping emotions in check as is and he had will made from iron. Sesshy mentally cursed his own weakness when it came to his brother. As he watched him grow and get older he found that he loved him more than a brother but he'd die before admitting it. He smiled at how the hanyou tried to put a lid on his emotions. "Now!" His demon growled at him. It knew what it wanted but Sesshomaru was still a little leery about what he wanted. "Then come back to the western castle with me." He whispered against his neck.

ok as long as I don't have to see them again" he said his voice muffled by his brothers clothes he didn't want to have to explain his relationship with his brother to miroku songo would probably understand since she had studied demons her whole life

"You won't have to if you don't want to." He said as he sloped out of the tree and started walk bac to his home with a slight smile. It wasn't his usual cold 'I'm going to kill you' smile. It was warm and inviting.

inuyasha smiled slightly he knew things would be ok when he saw his brother smile he stepped out of the tree and followed his brother silently they walked for several hours before yash spoke "so where's jaken and that human girl"

"The kappa and the human are are to the left. I do need to grab them before I head home." He said as he turned left and picked up his pace slightly. It was a half hour before he walked into camp with his brother in tow. Jaken being the way he was, avoided the half breed to the best of his ability and soon regretted it, seeing as seshy would not have that behavior on the camp grounds and placed his foot down on Jaken's back roughly. "Jaken, you are to stop this behavior at once." Was all he said to the poor toad and when to lay his back against a tree.

inuyasha grinned as he watched sesshomaru taking charge he was a good alpha most thought he may seem distant to most but an alpha must not show weakness for they can be exploited easily yash growled as the sent of that monk hit his nose he jumped into a tree to avoid detection as miroku walked into the clearing they had stopped in for the night. He ignored the sōryo as best he could even if it bothered him to have a monk near him but for Inuyasha's sake he wouldn't murder him. He hated humans well all except for one, his ward Rin. His eyes were closed but he hardly fell asleep. "Leave sōryo before I tear you limb from limb." He said coldly as his eyes opened and looked straight at him.

"what did you do to inuyasha" asked miroku "he left and we are unable to find him kagome was supposed to return with his potion she has returned but we are unable to find him he must be drugged to force his compliance so we can have him produce children with kagome then we will kill him so where is he" yash sat in the tree he fought back the tears they only wanted to use him that's part of the reason he ran away he began to cry as sesshomaru stood

"This one has done nothing to that hanyou." He simply smiled at his words. "This one will not release him and you can tell that wench of a miko that this one alone shall have the pleasure of murdering the hanyou." He could smell the salt in the air as his claws grew green with his doku and stood. "Now leave before I find the rest of your pack and erase they're existence as well" miroku fled quickly before sesshomaru could make good on his threat yash swung down from the tree

" you can kill them next time we see them" he said softly as he sat down on his bedroll

"Insignificant ningen." He said and leaned back against that tree before looking at his younger brother. "I was planning to anyway after what the monk asked what I did to you." The smile was back as he spoke, the cold and heartless one. "Wanna watch or join in?" "

ill just watch for now but songo's mine to kill" he said a smirk on his face "so im going to sleep now wake me when its time for my watch" he said laying down and trying to get comfterble

"I figured you'd want that miko. She seems more your type when it come to a fight." He said removing moko-moko from his armor and handing it to Inuyasha. "I hope it's soft enough." He whispered to himself. "I will hanyou."


End file.
